


Arguments

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See inside. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

"JOHN, FOR FUCK SAKE...."

"OH SHUT UP."

The door slams behind him and yet, as he stands and listens to the silence he can't help but hate himself a little for yelling. She had tried to help and he'd pushed her away. Now he sighed and knocked softly on the door, entering to find Katie with her back to him, clearly doing the washing-up that had started the whole argument, her shoulders shaking. His hand drops from her shoulder when she shakes him off and he half-growls, turning her so she's pinned to the cupboards under the sink, his arms blocking her in. 

"You drive me fucking crazy.... but I love you... and I'm sorry..."

She is staring at him, wild-eyed and he backs up slowly, giving her space, sensing that maybe, just maybe he's too close. She follows him step for step, pushing him back against the wall before kissing him, the kiss not as gentle as usual and far more claiming. 

"You drive me crazy too John... but I'd rather argue with you than kiss someone... anyone... else."

His smirk is soft before he kisses her again. 

"Well, maybe I can dry up then?"

"Fine."


End file.
